


Day 4 - High School/First Kiss

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: LRMSW [4]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, they're humans in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Lyna just wants some peace and quiet so she can study so when her friends drag her to a baseball game she's understandly annoyed. Is there someone there that can life her spirits?





	Day 4 - High School/First Kiss

"Just come to the sport's game, please?"

Lyna rolled her eyes and buried her face deeper into her book, she needed to get this studying finished and Iris was not helping. She'd promised Talia she'd meet up for a study session later so she needed to know her stuff.

As if to eliminate this last excuse, Auriana rounded the corner, arm in arm with a very defeated looking Talia. "C'mon guys! The match is going to start soon!"

"Talia? What about studying?"

She shuffled her feet. "Auriana is very convincing…"

"It's only one game, Lyna! And there's gonna be cute boooooys~" Auriana trilled, jumping up and down on the spot, Talia sighing heavily as she got jerked around by the motion.

The cute boys definitely sounded tempting. And so Lyna herself sighed, exchanging a glance with Talia. "Sure, whatever, fine," she slammed her book shut and stood up. "But I am not sitting right at the front!"

* * *

 

Sat at the front of the bleachers, Lyna's eye twitched.

"What? We prebooked these seats," Auriana insisted, digging into the popcorn box she'd mysteriously acquired. "Beshides, ah ratha like theshe sheats."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Auriana," Talia muttered, grabbing her own handful.

Iris settled down on Lyna's other side, waving to a certain burgundy haired boy practising his pitches who waved back sheepishly.

Lyna decided she might as well make the most out of this unfortunate situation and cast her eyes along the players practising across the field before the match. She found herself focusing on one who had ginger hair, mostly hidden underneath a baseball cap.

It wasn't until the player turned around that Lyna noticed she was a… well a she.

Curious, Lyna nudged Iris, "Who's that?"

Iris frowned. "No idea, she's on the visiting team. Why do you ask?"

Lyna noted the way the girl leant casually on her bat, chatting with her teammates - more than likely talking about strategy judging from the carefully calculated gestures the others were making. Lyna noted the sly grin on her face, occasionally broken by a pop of gum. If only she was closer… Suddenly Lyna was very thankful for the front row seats.

"Uh, Lyna?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing just… she looks… nice."

As she said this the girl whacked one of her teammates on the back and nearly sent him flying.

"Nice, sure." Iris raised her eyebrows.

But Lyna was too busy focusing on how the girl twirled her bat around, slung it across the back of her neck and danced away from one of her teammates who tried to bap her arm with his own bat.

There was just something about this girl that Lyna felt drawn to.

By now Auriana had cottoned on and was looking rapidly between the girl in the baseball hat and Lyna. A light bulb finally clicking in her brain, Auriana gasped and hugged Lyna, popcorn spilling to the floor. "It's not a cute boy you came here for but a cute  _ girl _ ! Oooooooh, you need to go talk to her!"

"I- I can't just, just walk up to her!" Lyna spluttered, pulling out of Auriana's hug. "The game is going to start soon."

"After the game silly!"

Lyna muttered something about a maybe and escaped to go get herself a drink before she got pestered with any more questions by her friends.

When she got back, Iris had shuffled up to chat with Auriana so Lyna gladly took her spot, sipping her drink quietly and searching the field for the red haired girl. The match had already started and Lyna's lack of baseball knowledge was hindering her.

She eventually found the girl sitting on the bench, swinging her legs and popping her gum at irregular intervals.

When the game got going properly, Lyna watched the girl's movements intensely. How she dove to catch a stray ball, how hard she was able to hit it when it was pitched at her, getting a couple of homeruns - even Lyna knew what they were.

"Oh no your boy isn't doing too good, Iris," Auriana noted with a whine. "We're gonna lose!!!"

Iris puffed her cheeks out. "It's only because Lyna's girl is so good at hitting it so it goes flying across the entire field."

"W-what? She's not my girl!"

"Yet," Auriana added with a giggle, and even Talia snickered at this.

Lyna kicked at some of the fallen forsaken popcorn. "Just drop it guys, okay?" And yet Lyna couldn't quite take her eyes off the girl.

The game went on and on, and eventually Talia went for another round of drinks.

Accepting hers thankfully, Lyna sipped at the straw before taking the lid off and fished for a piece of ice. When she caught one, she tossed it in her mouth, loving the crunch of it and how quickly it cooled her.

Next to her, Iris shuddered. "Can't believe you do that."

"It's just ice," Lyna muttered through her mouthful of it. "It's refreshing, you should try some. You might find it's n _ ice _ ."

Iris frowned at the pun and went to reply, but was cut off by a cry of, "Foul ball!"

Lyna, still focusing on Iris, muttered, "What does that me-"

Before she could finished, the ball that had just been in play crashed into a stunned Lyna's drink, spilling the contents all over her. Spluttering in outrage and surprise, Lyna plucked the ball from her drink and was about to throw it back out into the field before the red haired girl jogged over, panic etched on her face.

"Oh my god I am so fucking sorry, I should have caught that, that was my bad-"

"CARISSA!" someone called from across the field.

The girl - Carissa - looked between her teammates and Lyna. "Yeah I'll be right there!" Turning back to Lyna she reached over the fence and curled Lyna's hand around the ball. "Keep this, cutie, give it back to me later. I'll make this up to you, okay?" She grinned. "Meet me under the bleachers after the game; wait for me, yeah?"

Speechless, Lyna blinked and nodded slowly, cheeks colouring.

Carissa grinned again and ran back to her team, swifting giving Lyna a two fingered salute and winking as she did so.

Yup. Lyna had definitely forgotten about all the potential cute boys around.

She watched Carissa get back to the game and stared on dreamily after her, only shifting her gaze away when she felt that of three other people's on her. "What?"

"I KNEW IT!!!" Auriana shrieked, earning her several shushes from the crowd around her. "I knew it~" she said, a little quieter. "You've got to tell us what happens!" she gushed, clapping her hands together. Several people glared at her so Talia took it upon herself to catch her hands, stopping her from repeating the action.

"Do not," Talia warned.

Iris nudged her friend. "I bet you can't wait," she teased.

And in fact Lyna wasn't able to sit still for the rest of the game. Her leg twitched nervously, and there was the steady  _ crunch crunch _ as she made her way through the ice in her drink, and then that ever annoying  _ sluuuuuurp _ near the end of a drink's lifetime.

When the game ended - Carissa's team winning by a landslide - Lyna practically bounced up out of her seat and pushed past the crowd that were slowly getting up out of their own seats. 

The other three girls watched her go and laughed between them, hoping for the best for her.

It took a while for Carissa to actually arrive under the bleachers, but Iris had warned her of this, knowing how long it took for players to get out of the changing rooms.

Carissa had, obviously, changed out of her baseball outfit and was wearing an oddly casual one, not something Lyna would have actually pictured her in. But it did suit her, especially with her ginger locks woven into a side braid and a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Sorry for the wait," Carissa said gruffly, jogging over. "The guys started roughhousing so I had to get in there to join in."

Lyna blinked. "Oh, I thought you were going to say 'to break them up'."

Carissa laughed. "Psh, as if. That's no fun," she winked at her again and Lyna felt a flutter in her stomach. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing at a baseball game anyway? Do you go to high school here? ...Uh, hello? You okay? The ball didn't hit your head did it?"

Lyna's eyes had been wandering across Carissa's toned arms, counting the freckles there, some of them clumped together in patches making them impossible to count but oh so pretty to look at. But now she quickly snapped out of her trance and stumbled to answer Carissa's questions. "No no no, gosh sorry, I uh, space out for a bit. Yes I go to this school, and it was my friends that dragged me to the game."

Carissa grinned, a faint blush filling in the spaces between the freckles across her nose, it was such a pretty colour on her, Lyna almost lost focus again. "Well I'm glad they did! Lucky me huh? I'll be switching schools in the fall, you can introduce me to the team I just annihilated." 

"Well I don't know about that. Iris, my friend, just started dating one of the players. She'd be better introducing you, I honestly don't know the first thing about baseball. Except to duck next time I hear 'foul ball'," she laughed nervously, very conscious of the orange stains on her top while Carissa was freshly dressed.

Carissa clicked her fingers. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, here." She swung her backpack around and dug out a dark purple leather jacket with spikes and the word 'princess' on the back.

As it was passed over to her, Lyna hesitated, "I-I can't take that."

"Nah it's cool, you can return it to me later."

Lyna smiled and took the jacket, tugging it on. "And how many things exactly am I returning later?"

"Well, that depends how long we get together." Carissa stepped forwards and popped the collar for Lyna, fingers lingering around her neck for perhaps a little longer than necessary. "Especially when you look so good in my jacket."

They were mere centimetres apart now and Lyna noticed the colour of Carissa's eyes for the first time. A dazzling blue, so blue she swore there was a whole ocean in them, angry and rolling and fierce; and very quickly pulling her under, drowning her under until she could no longer breathe. Until she no longer wanted to breathe.

The centimetres turned to millimetres, and Carissa's hands drift up to cup Lyna's face.

"Call this winner's euphoria," the redhead whispered, breath blowing gently across Lyna's lips, "but I really want to kiss you right now." 

So she did.

Lyna's eyes rolled back into her head before slowly sliding shut in bliss.

Carissa guided her, moving slowly at first so Lyna could figure out what to do and where to put her hands, what do with her lips, if she should open her mouth or not. The whole concept of kissing was very new to her.

And although she wouldn't admit it, the same was true for Carissa, but she'd done her research and had the energy, passion and confidence to bluff her way through.

Eventually one of Lyna's hands found Carissa's arm, relishing the muscle underneath her palm and moving against her fingers. Her other hand sneaked up and weaved it's way into the base of Carissa's braid, messily pulling parts of it loose.

They eventually broke the kiss and both smiled bashfully.

Lyna ran her hand down to cup Carissa's cheek, brushing her thumb across a few stray freckles. "You can return my heart to me later," she whispered, her mind intoxicated by Carissa. Her taste, her touch, her smell, everything about her.

And even though she had nothing else to compare this to - to compare  _ her _ to - she felt as though no kiss could ever get better than this. 

This was a first kiss to remember.


End file.
